pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE141: Lapras of Luxury
is the 48th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis As Ash and co. head to New Bark Town to register for the Johto League/Silver Conference, Brock notices a girl heading to the bay. She is apparently researching Lapras nearby and one of the Lapras notices Ash and heads toward him. It was the very same Lapras Ash had during his adventures in the Orange Islands. The scientist, later revealed to be Naomi, also has a gift for Ash from Professor Elm. Apparently it is a Pokémon Egg that seems to have come out of nowhere. Can Ash help Naomi with the Egg and the Lapras? Episode Plot Elm contacts the heroes and congratulates Ash on collecting all badges. Misty wonders how he'd known they'd be in this Pokémon Center, so Elm responds Oak told him they were heading for New Bark Town, so thought they'd come into this Center. Elm asks of them to pick up an egg from a nearby laboratory and deliver back to him. The heroes think it is important, considering they need to do it personally. They enter the lab, but see nobody present. Suddenly, a woman rushes through them, so Brock thinks she is after him. She prepares equipment, as her Lanturn uses Supersonic to transmit waves. The heroes come and hear a sound, so the woman tells it is a song. She sees on the radar some points; the Lapras arrive. One comes to Ash and shows affection. Ash remembers this is actually the Lapras from Orange Islands, now sees that it grew up. Misty and Brock tell the woman it is the place where Lapras traveled. The woman is Naomi, the director of the Pokémon lab. She heard Ash would come to pick up the egg. Brock tries to flirt with her, but Misty makes sure he does not. Naomi tells she is studying marine biology. Naomi explains to the heroes the Lapras come in exact same time and place onto this spot and somehow contact the other Lapras about it. She thinks the key is their voice, precisely their song. She studied a bit and learned her Lanturn's Supersonic can point out where they migrate. She knows much can be learned from these Lapras. Meanwhile, Team Rocket observes the Lapras from their Gyarados submarine and plan on capturing them. Naomi shows them the egg and reports it came from Mt. Silver. It was captured by poachers, but they lost the egg, which was later found. Suddenly, they hear Lapras, so Ash goes to spend some time with it. Ash goes on the Lapras and ride the waves. Ash sees it grew up with its family, while he reports he got all Johto badges for the League. Suddenly, Misty, Brock and Naomi come to witness the Lapras being captured in a net. Ash and Lapras come to intercept them. James sends Weezing, whose Smokescreen stops Lapras' Ice Beam. Team Rocket goes away, so the heroes, Lapras and Naomi, track them down. However, Team Rocket departs underwater. Ash goes inside Naomi's submarine with Misty and Brock, while the submarine follows Lapras. Ash promises he will save the Lapras. Team Rocket is happy to have captured the Lapras, but are knocked down, as the Lapras shake the net and the submarine. They manage to bite off the net and escape. Team Rocket departs with the two remaining Lapras, but get engulfed in whirlpools. Ash's Lapras dives and manages to find the other Lapras. However, Naomi detects two are missing, one of which is the leader. Ash's Lapras goes away and the others follow it. Naomi does not see the remaining Lapras on the radar, making her believe they communicate with the two missing Lapras. Naomi moves the submarine and, despite the whirlpool's sound, manages to hear the missing Lapras' songs. Naomi clarifies that the Lapras can distinguish the songs, despite the other noise. Team Rocket is not pleased how they landed on the island nor how many Lapras escaped. Jessie orders the two Lapras to stop whining, but other Lapras appear. Ash orders Team Rocket to give back the Lapras, but they refuse as Jessie sends out Arbok and James sends out Weezing. Brock sends Crobat, who uses Sonic Boom, stopping Arbok and Weezing. Misty and Naomi go to free the two Lapras, but Meowth stands in their way. However, he gets hit by Pikachu's Quick Attack. Ash, Naomi and Misty free the Lapras, who re-unite with the others. Arbok and Weezing go to attack, but get frozen by Lapras' Ice Beam. With Thunder, Team Rocket is blasted off by Pikachu. The heroes see the Lapras are happy. Next day, the heroes wave goodbye to Lapras. The heroes watch as the Lapras leader passes the lead to Ash's Lapras, who is happy and moves onwards. Naomi knows the leader was impressed by Ash's Lapras, how it handled the situation. Ash promises to work hard to become a Pokémon Master, seeing Lapras' hard work. Later, Naomi contacts Elm, who is told about the events. He hopes Ash will bring the egg, so Ash knows he will. The heroes wave goodbye to Naomi and Lanturn, continuing towards New Bark Town. Debuts Character Naomi Trivia *The Gyarados Submarine from Beauty and the Beach returns with a new upgrade. *The English episode name is a pun on the words "life of luxury". *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Qwilfish. Mistakes *In the English dub, while Ash is riding on Lapras, he tells Lapras to use "Cold Beam". This is supposed to be the move "Ice Beam" since the other one is a non-existent move. *Even though Brock was not with Ash and Misty during the Orange Islands arc, his comments about Lapras make it sound like he was there all along. *Crobat used Sonic Boom, a move it cannot learn in the games. Gallery Naomi shushes Brock JE141 2.jpg Ash re-unites with Lapras JE141 3.jpg Ash spends time with Lapras JE141 4.jpg Lapras rides the waves JE141 5.jpg The Lapras search for the missing ones JE141 6.jpg Jessie shushes the captured Lapras JE141 7.jpg Crobat's Sonic Boom JE141 8.jpg Meowth stands in the way JE141 9.jpg Arbok and Weezing are frozen JE141 10.jpg Team Rocket are hit by Pikachu's Thunder JE141 11.jpg Ash promises to deliver the egg JE141 12.jpg Naomi and Lanturn wave goodbye }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg